1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic endoscope apparatus for observing an internal organ, which has a video-scope with an image sensor and a video-processor. Especially, it relates to a data-setting process for a signal processing circuit that processes image signals read from an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent electronic endoscope apparatus including a video-scope with an image sensor and a video-processor, a signal processing circuit for processing image signals, which are read from the image sensor, is provided in the video-scope, wherein an R, G, B gain control, a gamma correction, contour emphasizing process, color difference signal generating process, and so on, are performed. Data associated with the signal processes, such as R, B gain values and a gamma value, is stored in a memory in advance. When performing an initial setting for the electronic endoscope apparatus, the data is read from the memory and is written in a register provided in the signal processing circuit. The signal processing circuit processes the image signals in accordance with the data in the register.
On the other hand, plural types of video-processors have been produced, and each type video-processor has peculiar characteristics, for example, the lamp characteristic and the characteristics of the collecting optical system provided between the lamp and the fiber-optic bundle. Accordingly, when the data stored in the register is not suitable for the type of connected video-processor, the color subject image cannot be properly reproduced on a monitor.